


Long Dick to the King!

by calizaire27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Torture, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Big Cock, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Fart, Fart Fetish, Feminization, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Violence, big dick, cock - Freeform, fart play, monster cock, shaming, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Joffrey is an obnoxious king. Joffrey is a dumb king. And a horny gang of thieves will not hesitate to make him a slut.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/OMCs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Long Dick to the King!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the gang: https://imgur.com/a/9VzTdvp

Being king was easy. Joffrey knew perfectly well how to be a king, he was always a strong and determined boy, characteristics that made him feared by everyone. At his coronation, he could have sworn he could smell despair in the air. Everyone feared him. And that made him a great king. The best of all, actually. Deep down, Joffrey was quite sure that he would be the best king that Westeros had ever witnessed. But nothing could prepare him for what was to come. It was night, and he was riding in a carriage, with only a coachman and a guard to protect him. It wasn't like someone was going to want to hurt the king, right? Wrong!

Suddenly the carriage stops, causing the blonde to kick the front of his carriage, trying in some way to rush the driver and guard.

"Why did you stop, idiots? I don't like such disobedience. Come on!" The king orders, but he is not obeyed. Rolling his eyes, he decides to get out of the carriage, already cursing the men and thinking of a creative way to punish them. However, when he goes down, he realizes that there are two bodies on the floor (the driver and the guard). There were five men around him, all with swords in hand and wide smiles. "What are you doing? I'm the fucking king! Kneel down and I might not kill you!"

"Are you going to kill us, little king?" One of the men comments, approaching Joffrey, who raises his hands in closed fists. "Oh, the king is angry, folks! Hide from the fiery wrath of the fucking king!" The man mockingly pretends to be afraid, but suddenly he punches the boy in the face, knocking him to the floor first.

"What the fuck! I'll pay you in gold if you let me go. Please go!" Joffrey yells, raising his hands. He could never think that this would ever happen to him. Public square executions should have made everyone fear him, so why this little revolt? Perhaps they were strangers! "I'll give you as much gold as you want, don't you understand me?" He screams, trying in vain to put judgment on the heads of those men, but they just laugh.

"We are not interested in money, little bitch, we want you! We will punish you and make you our personal whore, and then justice will be done for everyone you executed. That's our revenge, fucking Baratheon!" The man who beat Joffrey, who appeared to be the leader, crouches down and holds the blonde's chin tightly.

Before Joffrey can react, he receives a hard blow to the face, leaving him unconscious. The bandits quickly take action, tying the boy's hands and feet, throwing him into a chest and using the carriage to leave. Nobody even saw them. Joffrey was fucked.

***

When he woke up, Joffrey was lying on an old bed. The place around him was scorched. A black-haired boy was watching him. Standing, he approaches the king, whose reaction is to dodge the bandit's caress. He ends up slapping Joffrey on the head, pulling him and rubbing his face on his erection.

"I really want to train you without hurting you, your highness, but if I continue to do so I will have to resort to more extreme methods."

"Fuck you!" Curses the blonde, trying to bite the man's penis still in his pants.

"Bastard!" The man pushes the blonde against the bed, climbing over the boy and throwing a punch. A trickle of blood ran down his nose, but the bandit didn't seem to care. He sticks out his long penis, holding Joffrey's chin and forcing him to swallow it. "If you bite my dick I swear I'll cut you, do you understand me, bitch?"

Joffrey has no choice: he opens his mouth, accepting the man's huge member. He had a strange taste, and the man's cock was absurdly large. Were the others like that too? He tries to moisten the member with his saliva, making sure to wet the entire length while the man fucked his delicate mouth.

"That, good bitch. You're starting to learn, huh?" The bandit praises, and then another henchman appears, already naked. He laughs at the scene, applauding his friend.

"Congratulations, Bel, you managed to tame the little bitch." The man jumps on the bed too, masturbating his member, which was also quite large. He rubs the cock all over Joffrey's face, almost like an animal marking his territory. He lets pre-enjoyment also fall on the king's face, and then, when the cock is removed from his mouth, it is soon replaced by another. "Here, baby, here your pacifier." The man speaks in a childish tone, laughing and slapping Joffrey in the face.

"I don't think it's going to be that hard to train you, Christopher." The brunette, Bel, comments with his friend. Christopher holds Joffrey's blond strands tightly, forcing him to suck his dick at a fast, steady speed. "Look how he is already sucking our cocks with no problems. I bet that in a week he will already be a dick-loving bitch." Bel pulls on Joffrey's pants, which makes the boy panic. What would they do.

"Stop immediately! What do you think you are doing?" He screams, pushing Christopher off himself and his huge dick. The bandit gets angry, advancing against the king and holding him by the neck, holding his breath.

"We're going to have to tie you up, Bel. Take the ropes." Christopher orders, being promptly obeyed by Bel, who goes to the wardrobe and takes ropes to tie the boy.

"Wait! You cannot tie me up, I am your king! You are my subjects and you must respect me!" Joffrey cries out at the top of his lungs, trying to put those commoners in their place, but Christopher just takes his dick and starts peeing in Joffrey's face, laughing.

"Here's my respect, your highness. Shut the fuck up and maybe I won't pull your teeth out." Christopher slaps him in the face, then spits at her.

Bel ties Joffrey's feet to the foot of the bed, keeping the boy's legs wide open for the extreme penetration that would soon begin. Chris had seen the boy, slapping the small, round ass, making it red.

"This bootie will be shattered when we're done with you." Christopher, apparently the more sadistic of the two, continues with the beating session, hitting Joffrey's ass hard.

"Look at that, buddy. His ass is so tiny and tight!" Bel smiles, spitting in the small hole, sticking a finger while she moans pleasantly, exploring the little king's interior. "Come on, I'm going with love. Won't you even moan at me, bitch?" Bel smoothes Joffrey's hair, who just remains quiet and eyes closed. "Okay then." He thrusts two fingers in, pulling out a scream from the bitch.

"Yes! Destroy that pussy!" Christopher slaps the boy's white buttocks, now red as pepper. Positioning himself between the king's legs, Bel stuffs his monstrous cock inside.

The blonde tries to scream, but Christopher smothers his face against the sheets, while Bel's monster slides through the virgin hole and penetrates him. It was thick, so that the pink edges stretched with pain. The soft, warm interior was better than a thousand cunts, and Bel soon shoved his cock in and started to fuck the blondie's ass. Removing Joffrey's face from the sheets, Christopher laughs at the king's unconsciousness. Slaps are given in the face of him, until he wakes up.

"Wake up, bitch, time for cock." Christopher gives his dick to the boy, who sucks it even though he grudgingly chokes when the thug dug deep in rough and violent jabs. He wanted to throw up, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to suffer any more. "My turn!" Christopher pushes Bel, who leaves the boy's interior, slightly bloody, but the two don't seem to care; the sadist then takes up position, starting to fuck hard.

To say that Christopher was worse than Bel was obvious: he fucked like an animal, rocking the bed and holding Joffrey's shoulders, using him as a support. The king sucked Bel's thick cock while being fucked, but sometimes he choked and was slapped across the face, forcing him to continue. Time passed slowly and those two looked like they would never come. Joffrey just wanted those men to finish soon and leave. Gradually, the sensation of agony was disappearing, while a certain pleasure always appeared the head of Christopher's cock touching a specific point inside his ass. Even Joffrey's cock, limp all this time, went hard, drooling as he felt those nudges inside him.

Christopher never looked like he was going to come, and Joffrey just put up with the dick beating the man gave him, quietly. Bel continued to fuck her mouth firmly, but without the same violence as her partner, which already relieved the situation.

"I see they started without us!" A voice comes from the bedroom door, while a man wearing only a jacket emerges, his huge white cock swinging, the pink glans drooling. "How's the ass of the stray king?"

"It's wonderful! He resisted at first, but soon he opened up and is being an obedient little bitch. Isn't it, Joffrey?" Christopher pulls on the king's golden threads, exposing his face to the man who has just arrived. The newly arrived blonde's blue eyes stare at Joffrey coldly.

"Good girl." He gives his hard-on to the little king to suck, which he does without blinking. He starts to stock up on the blonde's mouth, enjoying the delicate, thin lips around his thick cock. "I thought he was going to resist more."

"I always knew that he was a cock-loving bitch. Look at her: those well-tended golden hair, those thin mouthpiece mouthpieces, that small, round little ass just waiting for a big dick to break into her ... he's a bitch! " Bel comments, as she smooths Joffrey's strands and pushes him against her newcomer's thick cock.

"Now lick my ass!" The man had seen his huge, pale ass, rubbing it on Joffrey's face while the boy had no idea how he was going to lick an ass. "Come on, suck! It's like sucking on a pussy, but a thousand times better!"

"He never sucked on a pussy, I think." Christopher scoffs as he starts to pant, giving the first signs that he would come anytime.

Bel ends up guiding Joffrey, opening his friend's buttocks, while the still hesitant blonde sticks out his tongue, clumsily licking the man's stinky ass.

"I'm going to fart, get ready!" And then a series of farts escapes the hairy ass, hitting Joffrey in the face and making the little king cough trying to keep up. "How does it taste?" Asks the blonde, smiling maliciously at the little king.

The fuck session went on for long minutes, while the three men took turns between fucking Joffrey's ass and farting in his face, having their holes licked by the boy. When they were finished, the king's poor anus was wide open, with reddish edges and obscenely grinning. The hole didn't even close with Joffrey's insistent blinks. Slaps were given on his ass, making him close his eyes and taking it all. Consequently, Joffrey fell asleep.

***

When he woke up, Joffrey was surprised by an act of kindness. There was a plate full of fruit on the bed, and soon the king started to eat, satiating his hunger. It didn't take long and soon he heard footsteps. The door opened and five men entered. Joffrey recognized three of them; Bel, Christopher and ... Christian, probably. The other two he only saw momentarily on the night of his abduction.

"I see that you are already recovering, little king." One of the unknown men comments. "I'm Matt." He extends his hand to Joffrey, making the blonde return the gesture with some fear. It seemed that at any moment they were going to hit him (or rape him again). "How's your pussy doing?" Matt asks, indicating that Joffrey should be on all fours.

The feeling was horrible: being naked in front of all those men, exposed like that, but what choice did Joffrey have? Matt seems to be affectionate; he opens his buttocks, displaying them. A spit hits its hole, and the man begins to smooth over Joffrey's entrance.

"Your vaginal lips are swollen." Matt comments, while the other unknown bandit approaches, putting his stick out of his pants. It was huge! Much thicker than its partners, with a pink and swollen head. Joffrey does his job, starting to suck the member.

Suddenly, Matt stuffs a grape inside Joffrey, causing an unpleasant surprise. The boy stiffens his body, but in response he is slapped on the head.

"Steven, calm down ... he'll be good soon." Matt shoves another grape. He looked so calm! He hardly seemed to be fucking an ass destroyed by his friends. More grapes are added, and soon Joffrey felt his rectum filled. "Ten grapes in your ass." Matt smooths Joffrey's buttocks, smoothing out his swollen hole and putting on something to cover his entrance. "This is a butt plug. I'll be back later to eat my grapes. Come on, guys!" Matt announces, standing up and guiding his friends out. Steven comes, filling Joffrey's face and then offering his dick to be cleaned.

"Nice blowjob, bitch, but it can still get better." Steven praises giving the king's blond wires a pat before leaving, just like the others.

Alone, Joffrey went back to eating more fruit from his plate, wondering when his kidnappers would return.

***

When they returned it was already dark. Joffrey had no idea where they all went, but they seemed to go out a lot. Well, they were thieves, weren't they? They probably went out a lot to steal. The door opened and everyone came naked, some still soft, some half-hard, others already completely erect.

"Time for my ass wine." Matt comments, and obediently Joffrey positioned himself on all fours, knowing what would happen if he disobeyed.

Matt pulls out the wooden plug, placing a glass close to Joffrey's anus, who pushes the grapes one by one. They came out completely mashed, obviously, with the right to farts and liquids coming out of the reddish ass. Matt watches the scene with fascination, going so far as to stick two fingers in the open doorway pulling more pieces of grapes. Lifting his glass to his friends, Matt eagerly drinks it all, laughing.

"Delicious!" Matt praises, smoothing Joffrey's buttocks. "Now my cock is going to colonize this cave, okay, baby?" Matt positions his cock at the entrance, pushing it. He was big, as well as all his friends, unfortunately (which didn't help Joffrey's poor ass, now a cracked ass).

It didn't take long and Steven resurfaced, offering his huge and heavy dick to be sucked. The others masturbated, just watching the scene with desire and lust. Joffrey's ass was open, and soon the boy moaned with lust as it was rolled up. Matt was quite good at what he did, going at a good speed, without being too fast or too slow (he was perfect!). Joffrey accelerated the blowjob on Steven's huge cock, which soon started shooting jets of cum in his throat. As soon as he left, Christian soon replaced him. Matt finally came to orgasm, too, filling his hot, soft hole with sticky cum.

"My turn!" Christopher jumps out of the chair, quickly replacing Matt. Chris was very violent, and that difference was immediately apparent. However, with Matt's fucking, the cocktails sounded less painful. "You like this, right?"

Joffrey couldn't answer with the dick in his mouth, but if he could he would shout "yes". Chris enjoys being replaced by Bel. Joffrey's ass looked like a volcano about to explode, but they kept fucking him. Steven came soon after, then Christian. Joffrey could barely contain so much cum.

"Get it out, baby." Matt places a glass next to Joffrey's ass, and relaxing, the king lets it all out. The glass is almost full due to so much sperm, and as a complement everyone spits, in the end offering the glass for Joffrey to drink everything.

There is no fear in Joffrey. He turns the entire contents of the glass in one gulp, sticking out his tongue and starting to suck all the pricks, one by one, even smiling.

"Look, boys! The bitch is happy!" Matt smooths Joffrey's blond hair while his dick is sucked and is thoroughly cleaned by Joffrey's delicate mouth.

"Let's make you our little bitch." Christopher.

***

Many months had passed. Joffrey was a housewife now, she wore a pink apron and a thong all the time. He washed the bandits' clothes, made food and served them sexually. His life was perfect now.

"We're hungry, bitch! Is lunch ready?" Christian appears with his friends, finding the table ready. Everything was perfect, as always. They had trained their whore well.

Joffrey watched them eat, a wide confident smile as he watched his males greedily eat their food.

"Where's the dessert?" Steven asks after everyone finishes eating. Immediately Joffrey positions himself on all fours, smiling as he pulled her panties aside and removed the plugs. Cherries came out of his entrance, leaving all the men excited and thirsty.

"You can come." Joffrey shakes his ass.


End file.
